


Hazed Mind, Honest Heart

by InsaneDemonBastard



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneDemonBastard/pseuds/InsaneDemonBastard
Summary: She wanted to find out what was so interesting about that girl.





	Hazed Mind, Honest Heart

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE WILL ENSUE VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!!!!!!!

She was confused.  
She didn’t know why, but she was confused.  
Her mind was reeling, turning, morphing, and changing trying to understand this thought.   
Yet she couldn’t.  
It stemmed from one encounter just one, but she felt it was right.  
Just one look had her head and heart pounding, running a million miles per hour.

She tossed and turned in her bed as she thought and thought. A confused expression lay on her face, her nose scrunched, and she frowned. How? Why? Where did this come from? She glared at the wall uselessly, feeling annoyed she got up and went to the kitchen thinking a cup of hot tea would console her thoughts and mind. As she drank her tea seemingly calm as she looked around her house. It’s been awhile since anyone but me has lived here. After all Mum and Dad fucked off to Europe unable to be seen again. Her eyes closed as she pictured the face of the one who caught her attention. Soft blue-grey eyes, long silky brown hair, and a round face with an innocent expression on her face. It’s as if she doesn’t know what she does with that look. Unknowingly she smiled with a serene almost relaxed expression, blood rushing to her face creating a light pink blush. As she opened her eyes the thought seemed to get stronger as the image of the girl haunted her mind. A smirk slowly rose on her lips as she thought about her and a thought came to surface so she could figure out why this was happening. Maybe I should stop by and give her a visit. After all she does only live three dorms down. She stood walking back to her room as she planned out the visit, mind still reeling with thoughts of the girl. She was still annoyed and thought the girl had done something and she was just about to find out what.


End file.
